Sanctuary
by bottlecaps
Summary: They say time heals all; as an assasin, this does not apply to Itachi. But after taking a traumatized Naruto under his wing, can he help save him? Can Naruto recover and teach Itachi the meaning of humanity? Revamping. Expect update soon.
1. Use or Abuse

This is somewhat of a random fanfiction that I created. The original version was from last year's English class, but I changed it to fit the anime. I honestly can't say if I'll continue or not. It depends on how many people actually like this. I wasn't satisfied with the final result, but hey, whatever.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not and never will belong to me. And yes, I am an ItaNaru fan-girl. : P

Rated M for rape and self-abuse.

Episode 1. Use or Abuse

The cold November wind scattered trash across a complex maze of asphalt and concrete. Heavy clouds sat expectantly in the sky, as if preparing to dump their burden on the next misfortunate passerby. Peals of thunder sounded in the distance and the sweet scent of approaching rain rode in on a gusty breeze.

The deserted streets held no traces of life anywhere. Insipid buildings pierced the sky, their many mirrored windows reducing the tempest to a vast grey sea of vacant reflections.

From around the corner a man came, appearing quite suddenly in the pre-storm stillness. He was of tall stature, with a determined chin and a confident step. The rest of his features were hidden by an oversize black leather trench coat.

What was perhaps the most peculiar thing about the man were his eyes. A bloody red, like the color of raw meat, they glinted like the phosphorescent pupils of a cat. They were the type that could read a person's soul simply by gazing at them.

The man moved with an unnatural finesse –- there was something eerie about the way he eyed the darkness, as if he could see into the deepest shadows pooling beside the mass of dilapidated city buildings. Apartment complexes sat, windows filmy with grime, seemingly warped in the urine-stains of lampposts.

Coat tails trailing behind him, he made his way swiftly down the street and turned the corner. As he walked, the faintest strains of music threw themselves at his face. The tunes grew louder after he crossed the street.

Red lights bathed the sidewalk in a welcoming glow. The man seemed to accept this silent invitation because he ducked lowly through the entrance into the bar. A scene of disarray and chaos met his eyes. With his upturned collar it was difficult to gauge his response, but he appeared to completely ignore the ruckus.

"I want the best you have." he told the bartender he knew was already hovering in front of him.

A tan lean hand set a drink of unknown origins before him.

"It's called the Only One." the bartender spoke.

The man could tell by his voice that the other was around the same age, perhaps a bit younger. He still had that little high pitch in his voice that comes before full maturity. He couldn't have been less interested in what the drink was called, but an unnatural pique in his persona urged him to ask.

"Why is it called that?" he asked dully, trying not to appear too riveted.

"Because you only need one and then you're out on the floor." said the bartender.

"We'll see about that." the man replied.

He took a sip, surprised to find that it was actually a very potent concoction. Without a qualm he drained the glass in less then a second.

Almost immediately the room began to sway. After a moment, the effect wore off and he was left more miserable with the memories in his head. He finally looked up at the bartender.

"Sweet." he said. "Needs something else though..." he trailed off as his eyes caught on the most beautifully deep cerulean eyes he'd ever seen before in his life.

His eyes flicked dubiously across the other's face, taking in the strange looking scars on each cheek, the crown of rakish blonde hair that stuck up messily in every which way, and the cheerful grin on his face. God, he could smile.

'_Since when did I start hitting on people I don't even know?'_

"Can I buy you a drink?" the man found himself asking while mentally berating his own behavior.

The bartender laughed and he felt a fire spark in his lower stomach. He could laugh as well. Never before had he heard a laugh sound so rich and honest.

"Actually, I can't drink yet. I'm still underage. And besides, I can't hold my liquor worth shit. By the way, what is your name? You don't look familiar. Are you from out of town?"

"You could say that, I suppose." he said, effectively dodging the question. He was on a quest; therefore he could not reveal his identity.

"Kisame." he said, choosing the name of his fellow acquaintance rather than his own.

The bartender gave a smug smile while folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I might be 16, but I'm not a total idiot so don't take me for one. What's your name?"

"...Itachi..." he replied, opting for the truth this time.

Just then the boss came out. A large, broad ebony-haired man looking to be in his 80's walked through the back door and tapped the bartender on his shoulder.

The kid flinched slightly under the man's touch although he tried desperately not to show it.

"Yo, Sai, take over." he called to a pale, black-haired man.

"Gotcha, Naruto."

'_So...this kid's name is Naruto, is it? Hmm.'_

Naruto gasped as he came face-to-face with the cold brick wall of the building. A rough hand grabbed his privates and slowly began to massage them.

"Ngh.Orochimaru-sama. You aren't...ugh...fucking sober. Get off."

He bit his lip, blushing profusely as his body began to respond against his will. He couldn't help it if he liked guys, but this was going way too far for his comfort. Still, he let it happen because if he didn't, he wouldn't have a job anymore. If he didn't have a job, it was bye-bye empty apartment, bye-bye stray dog, and bye-bye shelter against the pouring rain.

Naruto felt something warm touch his nether regions but didn't bother to look down. Orochimaru was deep-throating him now and the sensation wasn't new to him.

"...Ngh.Orochimaru...Please..." he whispered tearfully. "Stop this. This isn't you." He lied in a pathetic attempt to shield himself from the truth. He knew who Orochimaru really was, but this continuous cycle of sex, abuse, and work never broke because if it did, he'd be dead. 

"Fuck...Orochimaru." Naruto hissed as he was brought to his knees by a powerful kick to the shin.

The old man placed his hands quickly on top of Naruto's, pinning them to the ground.

"Yes...That's exactly what I'm going to do, so shut up or I'll slit your throat." 

The powerful man yanked Naruto's pants down to his knees.

"Just how I like you. What a good pet." he whispered cruelly into the boy's ears.

Naruto's blue eyes grew wide in desolate fear. His heart played hopscotch behind his ribcage. Just then everything he saw melted into a red haze of pain as Orochimaru thrust deeply into him.

"Mm." he whimpered softly while fighting against the tears. They fell anyway, hot little bombs that burst upon a miniature world of cockroaches and ants.

Orochimaru slammed into him again and again, not caring when blood dribbled down between Naruto's thighs. He grunted as he came against Naruto's anus, then used a long finger to push the liquid inside of the bleeding orifice. The kid bit his lip until a burst of metallic flavor signaled that he'd split his lip and then cried out softly in pain.

"Get out of here." said Orochimaru, shoving him out into the street with one boot aimed directly towards his bottom.

A dizzying spiral of pain twisted up inside him. Thousands of snakes writhed about in his stomach. He heaved twice, then threw up everything he'd eaten all over himself. Exhausted, in pain, and in tears, he passed out in a puddle of his own vomit.

And that's the first chappie. I know its short, but if there is a next chapter, I promise it'll be longer. Make me happy. Review!


	2. Yakisoba

All right. There was enough feedback for me to continue the story, so here's the next chapter. Read and enjoy. Oh yeah. There is nothing graphic in this chapter aside from the actual word "rape". That's it. I tried to make it as clean as possible.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.

Episode 2. Yaki-soba

Naruto groaned softly; someone was shaking his shoulders and his topsy-turvy stomach felt like it had gone through liquefaction phase on high speed.

"Lemma go." he said.

Then he rolled over, quite promptly, into a puddle of his own vomit. The horrible smell sent his gut into overdrive. He grabbed his stomach as a convulsion seized him and then puked again. A thick green ejecta coated the ground.

Raindrops washed the taste from his mouth, but that didn't stop the shaking process. A hiss escaped his lips as his legs twisted, the pain reigniting with a furious passion.

"Mm..." he whimpered.

Something warm touched Naruto's shiver frame before he felt weightless. Someone, presumably a stranger, had picked him up and was now carrying him off to some unknown destination. He hoped with every aching muscle in his body that it wasn't Orochimaru.

Somewhere along the way, Naruto passed out on the person's shoulder. The rest of the journey was a blur from traveling between the conscious world and the unconscious world.

Suddenly he heard a sound out of the corner of his mind. It sounded distinctly like a key being put into a lock, but there was something different about it. Almost like a hollow ringing object in his ear.

"Ish...wro key." he uttered from his scratchy voice.

A warm chuckle cut through the dim mist fogging his thoughts. For a moment, he could think clearly, but all that ended when he walked through the door. A delicious heat immediately made him go limp.

"Whosh...whoshardo?" he asked right before falling asleep.

He was placed on a couch near a swiveling heater and blankets were loaded up on top of his as though it were below zero outside. Comfortable despite his soggy clothes, Naruto descended quickly into a dead sleep.

line break

Itachi sat silently across from the sleeping teenager with a steaming cup of pitch black coffee and watched expressions flicker transversely on the other's face.

He was deep in thought. So deep in thought, actually, that he didn't even notice the blonde's sapphire eyes gazing mistily at him.

"Wha...cough cough...How'd I get here?" 

He barely managed to speak above a whisper, but it was enough to catch the older man's attention. Instantly he was by Naruto's side. He noted the pale, sweaty face and held his hand out against his forehead. Heat radiated against his palm.

"I don't...cough...feel good. Who...wait a minute..." Naruto squinted his feverish eyes at the man before him. "You're that...cough...guy...from the bar. I...Itachi, no?"

Naruto coughed sharply and Itachi took back his hand. He examined his blood-flecked hand with a sigh.

"Do not speak anymore. You've torn the lining of your throat so you will probably be coughing blood until you heal. I'll draw a bath. Come with me."

Naruto got shakily to his feet. He was about to fall when a strong supporting arm under his helped him stand.

"I'll help. Come on."

He limped to the bathroom, muscles still sore from the ordeal he'd faced only mere hours before.

"Shit." the swear word escaped his lips accidentally, triggering a coughing fit that made him double over as pain sliced through his lower half.

He fell to his knees, silent tears streaming down his face.

"Mm sorry...Mm sorry." he whimpered, forehead touching the floor.

Itachi sat down beside the kid and cuddled him to his chest, allowing him to cry into his shirt. He didn't give a damn whether his shirt got wet or not. Naruto need comfort, support, a loving embrace, and although he was a complete and total stranger, a strange attraction compelled him to do anything he could to comfort the boy.

He stroked at the golden locks before moving down to rub his shoulders. He daren't go any further for fear of upsetting the boy. He knew, both from instinct and experience, how things like rape affected you. Oddly enough, he found himself speaking to Naruto.

"Shhh. It's okay. He can't hurt you now. The soreness will leave. Just accept it and move on. You must be strong. He can't hurt you ever again."

Naruto was shaking like a lone leaf on a branch ravished by frigid winter winds.

"Mm sorry...Mm sorry." he repeated again and again.

Itachi stood, picked Naruto up, and carried him to the bath where he set him down in the cold porcelain tub. He then helped Naruto removed his sopping clothes. The drippy faucet squeaked horribly as he turned it. In spite of the faucet's condition, warm water immediately began to fill the tub. 

The man knew that hot water would intensify the pain, so he settled for leaving it the way it was now. Naruto was still crying as the water hit his bare legs and began to deepen. He hissed as the water touched the tender area around his nether regions.

Itachi held his hand out and allowed the kid to squeeze it as hard as he liked as the water continued to rise around his hips. Any remaining blood was mercifully washed away by the lukewarm water.

"Mm. Sorry." he whimpered again while gazing absently towards the wall.

"It wasn't your fault. Whatever happened." Itachi spoke vaguely so as not to upset the already distraught teen.

He helped the boy relax by gently massaging his shoulders with Axe: Phoenix shower gel. The gentle scent helped both of them relax after a long tense night. He noticed that Naruto was still quivering slightly, but that could have been from the memories or because of his illness due to the foul weather outside.

Just then the lights flickered and went out. Both men were left in the darkness. Naruto began to hyperventilate; his rasping breath cut through the deep silence. Lightning illuminated the windows in a vibrant flash of hot white brilliance.

The blonde jerked away from Itachi's ministrations as thunder shook the tiny apartment. It was obvious that he held a fear for thunderstorms. A rush of sympathy overcame the older man. 

Wrapping a towel around the shaking teen, Itachi picked him up bridal style gently and pulled the drain plug. He set the silent blonde down upon his mattress cover and then went about searching for an older pair of clothes to give him.

Pushing work suits aside, he found a torn pair of black jeans that he often wore while cleaning the apartment. The man pulled it from its home on the hanger and randomly grabbed a plain black long sleeve shirt with "Otep" scribbled across the front. A women dressed in thin gauzy veils looked down with sorrow in her eyes.

"You can wear these while I put your clothes in the dryer."

Naruto mouthed a thanks and accepted the clothes from Itachi.

"Come out when you're done. I'm going to make something to eat. Do you like Yaki-soba?"

Naruto's eyes lit up like a fireworks festival.

"I haven't had it in ages." he whispered happily.

Itachi nodded and left to prepare the yaki-soba while Naruto dressed himself out. 

'_I hope he doesn't mind me borrowing a pair of boxer shorts. I don't want to wear wet ones.' _he thought while tugging them on.

The pants fit comfortably, but the shirt was a little loose. Still, he liked the band, so it didn't matter to him at all.

He came out to the smell of cooking pork. A stream of drool trickled comically down his cheek. Itachi saw this and cocked an eyebrow. Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Sorry." he whispered lowly. "I just have--" 

"Save your voice. I heard you before. I don't want you straining your voice, understand." 

Itachi's words were filled with a grave sort of kindness. Naruto gave a silent nod and sat down on a couch made of the softest white leather he'd ever felt before. Strangely enough, imprinted on the leather were tiny little black bats. Their wide glowing eyes bored into Naruto's own. Slightly afraid, he turned away and instead focused on Itachi.

Before he had time to blink, a bowl of yaki-soba was placed before him. 

"Sweet!" he mouthed. 

He was about to take a bite when Itachi's arm shot out and caught his hand. Fingers holding the chopsticks relinquished their hold and little wooden eating utensils clattered to the coffee table.

"Wait until it cools." the raven-haired man explained gently. "The heat will scald your throat and extend the time of healing. 

Naruto nodded and sat back, a content grin on his face. Even if it was cold, he couldn't wait to eat to eat yaki-sobi.


	3. Mission

Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter of Sanctuary. So far I've been able to update every day, but this new chapter took me a while to come up with. A big thanks goes out to all who read and reviewed. I honestly wasn't expecting much of a response from the readers. Hm...I seem to be out of words to say. In that case, lets began with the chapter!

Disclaimer: (sighs)... I STILL don't own Naruto.

Episode 3. Mission

The crimson-eyed man ate his yaki-soba slowly. He didn't want to leave Naruto eating alone. Said blonde was currently blowing on his food with care. He took a piece of beef with his chopsticks and carefully touched it to his tongue. It was rather cool so he put it in his mouth and chewed languidly, savoring every delicious bite of food.

Itachi couldn't help but think that the gesture was cute. He spoke with duplicity; he could not allow himself to smile for the sake of preserving his conservatory ways. 

"Is it too your liking?"

The blond gave a hasty nod before returning his attention to the bowl of yaki-soba before him. Itachi checked the analog clock on the wall while brushing away a stray lock of hair with one pale hand. He didn't notice the pair of cerulean eyes watching every move of his with fascination.

'_Is it possible for someone like him to be single?'_

That thought swam around in circles inside Naruto's head as he ate his yaki-soba. When he was done, he pushed the bowl back politely and went to go wash the dishes. Coughing into the stainless steel sink sent freckles of blood across its surface.

"Ouch..." he hissed as he coughed up more blood.

Itachi was behind the kid in a second, touching his back gently to comfort him. Slowly he moved his hand in soothing circles; a ritual that his mother had taught him before she'd been murdered.

"Just try to breathe and relax." he spoke calmly.

"I'm...going to...puke." Naruto replied while his roiling stomach contents prepared themselves for lift-off.

The raven-haired man walked him quickly through the hallway into the bathroom. Naruto fell to his knees, clutching the porcelain edges with his hands and threw up violently into the toilet bowl. He spat the last bit out and let out a painful sigh. The acidic taste in his throat made him want to puke again but his stomach was empty. Groaning, he rose to shakily to his feet. He would have fallen back but Itachi was there to support him. Gently the man wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist while he brushed his teeth to rid his mouth of the horrid aftertaste.

Naruto tried to say thank you but instead ended up swallowing a mouthful of blood. He shivered at the taste and made a face of utmost contempt.

"Paper?" he mouthed while eyeing the toilet bowl with caution.

'_If some giant puke monster was to be revived with a vengeance, it would almost surely attack me first.'_

The crystal clear water inside it belayed Naruto's thoughts. He shook the fleeting thought from his mind and concentrated on not losing his stomach again. Following Itachi to the kitchen, he realized how extraordinarily large the apartment was.

It must have been a suite on the highest floor possible because he'd never seen the moon so close before. It shone brilliantly through a large glass window that reached from floor to ceiling. A spotless sliding door led out to a spacious balcony complete with benches, a water fountain, and several bonsai trees located on the ends and center of the balcony's edge.

'_Wow...This place is huge...'_

Naruto walked over to the edge and peered over the side. Below him the music of the city played on stereo and lights flashed and dazzled. It was nothing at all like the deserted place it had been only mere hours before. On the farthest corner he could the bar where he'd worked.

Suddenly a tidal wave of emotion overcame him. A distant roar in his ears began to build; yet the stillborn silence brought nothing but uttermost quiet to the area. Shaking his head in desolation, he hugged his arms to his bony frame and sobbed as memories raced through him.

It couldn't be like this. This could not happen. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to stay if he recovered, not that he minded staying with somebody like Itachi...He had an apartment...a cat...and possessions. Could he willingly leave those behind to be demolished? The building he was living in had been marked for demolition. He'd risked his life sleeping in the abandoned hotel.

But still, conflict continued to wage a fierce battle with doubt inside his head. When the tears began to fall he took no notice. He flipped around and slid down against the cold balcony railing; his thin clothes offered no protection against the abrupt change in temperature.

Biting his lip, he stared blindly at the starry sky above him. Thousands of tiny lights, almost like fireflies, swam before his eyes. Had he not been filled with despondency it would have made for a breathtaking scene.

"I jus...have...to ge...hrough this.." he told himself. He spat blood over the railing, not really caring if it landed on some innocent bystander's head.

"Screw life..." he stood.

He was contemplating on jumping over the balcony when a strong pair of warm arms embraced him tenderly. Itachi guided the overwrought teen inside and shut the door behind him. Once inside, the warmth brought Naruto to his knees. He let out an anguished sob and rivers flew down his cheeks.

Itachi sat down in a manner that seemed very undignified for someone of his stature and embraced the crying boy.

"I know, I know." he whispered softly while holding Naruto. "It hurts, doesn't it? But that's okay."

Naruto regarded the man through cerulean eyes brimming with unshed tears. He swiped at his face with the back of his hand.

"You...wen...hrough his doo?" 

It was hard for Naruto to speak with his scratchy throat, but he managed through several painful swallows to get his point across. A look of surprise shot through his face when Itachi nodded solemnly.

"Its painful, I know, to remember everything that's happened. It is, isn't it? Believe in me."

Now, if Naruto had paid attention to Itachi's words, the "in" part would not have slipped past him. However, because he was crying so hard, it made it a little more difficult for him to completely listen to him.

Itachi was mentally cursing himself to the fiery pits of hell. _'Not again. I am not going through this again. Still...Its getting late. I have a mission tonight that I can not fail.'_

Still, the man found himself unable to leave Naruto's side. He gently rubbed the emotionally exhausted teen's shoulder in his lap the way one might comfort a crying child. Panthers of shadow prowled their way across the room. The temperature plummeted to a freezing temperature and Itachi knew that it was time for him to go.

"Come on. You can sleep on my bed for tonight."

Naruto was semi-conscious already so it was easy for Itachi to lead the sleepy teen into his large room. The boy crawled beneath the covers and fell asleep yawning as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Itachi crept across the room with unnatural talent; the room was so silent one might have thought he was gliding across the floor. He retrieved something long, thin, and silver from a place hidden in the bottom drawer of a desk before delving into the depths of his newly donned cloak and left it there. Then he pulled a small pistol black as pitch with a flame and a strange symbol engraved in the side. He put that in his cloak as well and then turned to leave the room.

"Believe in me, Naruto. I hope you can forgive me for doing this."

He left without saying another word. He stood silently, checking to see if the door was locked before melting into the wind without a trace.

The man appeared again in front of a long, rusty looking building that seemed to be invisible to all passer-bys. He stepped through the low foyer, lampposts staining his pale, stoic face with a urine glow.

"Mission?" 

One would freeze at the coldness of his words, die on the daggers wrapped within each syllable, and suffocate under the emotionless way he uttered it.

A shadowy table sat before him. All that could be seen through the otherwise impenetrable darkness were two glowing eyes that shone like a cat's pupil.

"Destroy target A. Maim target B. Obliterate the scene. Leave nothing behind and report back when finished."

"Understood."

A long black cloak with red clouds on it fluttered out behind Itachi as he bowed before disappearing into the silence. Low chuckles filled the room with the sounds of insanity. The temperature dropped inside the office. After all, an assassin must always be cold.

Hah. Bet you weren't expecting that, were you. Actually, neither was I, but it came out while I was typing and I thought it would be cool if Naruto ended up falling in love with an assassin. Woo. Go Itachi. I thank all of those who read and review my story. Writing it would not be the same without you guys and girls to motivate me. .. 


	4. Protector

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter four of Sanctuary. I trust you all are enjoying it. I wish I could make the chapters longer, but that would ruin all the suspense. Due to complaints about the entire chapter being bold, this one will be in regular text, just to make it easier on everyone's eyes. Okay?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, trust me, you'd notice. I'm a yaoi fangirl! Fear me! Roar!

Episode 4. Protector

Naruto slept without inhibition. His mind was free to wonder among the border between the conscious realm and the unconscious realm. Dreams floated about with figments of his imagination, but none moved close enough to disturb the boy's restful sleeping.

Upon waking, he found himself in a large bedroom. He waited for his eyes to focus in the darkness before turning to observe the room. Opposed to the other rooms, this one was practically bare of possessions. A single blue lamp with a grey shade adorned the miniscule table beside the bed. The curtains in this room were rather drab as well, made of cheap black fabric that had faded to grey on one side from years of blocking sunlight.

He took notice of the matching black satin sheets and pillows, which looked to be the most expensive thing in the entire room. The room was painted the color of pitch, with a black ceiling. It has obviously been painted well for there were no spots of other colors on the wall. There was absolutely no evidence of what the room had looked like before its paint job.

"What is Itachi? A vampire or something?"

The question seemed somewhat like the thoughts of a lunatic. After all, vampires didn't exist, right? Assassins...Well, Naruto thought they could exist, but that it was impossible for someone as aristocratic as Itachi to be one.

"He's just a loner." Naruto decided, ending his monologue.

As he stood, pins and needles raced across his foot; it had fallen asleep. With a groan he shook his foot, banged it against the floor several times while yelping every time it connected with the floor.

'_Stupid foot...fell asleep on me.'_

Waves of exhaustion consumed him with menace. He was still sore from his ordeal, though not quite as much now, but the pain was enough to trigger memories. How had he been so weak? Why hadn't he fought back? If he had, he could've prevented it... Prevented the pain although he knew he deserved it for being so stupid and naive.

"Damn it...Damn it, damn it, damn it." he swore, punching the wall between every phrase.

In the end, all Naruto got out of his actions were a pair of bruised knuckles. He let himself slide against the bed slowly until he reached the floor and began to cry. Pretty soon his throat was sore and scratchy and he felt even more miserable than he already was.

"How...am I...going to deal with this. I was...ra..." he couldn't bring himself to utter that final word.

Admitting the truth would only prove that he'd been powerless to stop it from happening. It had just...Everything had just transpired in a matter of minutes. He shuddered as the memory of the rape came back again. Naruto brought a hand to his nether regions, remembering the feel of Orochimaru' mouth against his penis.

"Damn it!" he swore, yanking his hand away. "...and damn you, Orochimaru."

Naruto let his head tilt forward until blonde bangs shadowed his eyes from view. Several tears leaked out and landed on his fist. With a sigh, he exhaled his sorrows and let sleep overtake him once more.

Itachi's nimble fingers held the strange-looking gun the way a mother might hold her precious infant. In his hands, the weapon felt like an extension of his arm. Before entering the house, he slipped a porcelain mask decorated with strange red features over his face. Two little slits for eyes was the only other detail of the mask.

He tested the door: unlocked. The same held true for the windows and the back door. He made the decision to enter through the back door because it was less likely for his targets to be gathered by the back door.

The man crept through the house with an air of silence about him, taking care not to touch anything. As he crossed a wall decorated with pictures frames of a man and a woman, he saw a replica of the photographed woman enter a hallway from what he presumed to be the kitchen.

She saw him and screamed, dropping a pot of stew that then spilt out across the hardwood floor. He brought the gun up to her face and cocked it.

"No...Please, no! NOOOOO!" a young woman pleading for her very life fell down before the cloaked assassin.

"W-W-Why are you d-d-doing this?" she cried.

She was holding a bundle in her arms, but even Itachi's sharp eyes that seemed to penetrate through the darkness could not distinguish it from the woman. He believed it to be a mere piece of clothing.

Itachi gave no answer. Instead he raised the gun and let his fingers pull the trigger.

Silence roared in his ears but as an assassin he was trained to show no emotion, despite the deep reservoir of inner lament that tore his heart to shreds like an angry beast.

The bullet ripped through a kidney, ricocheted off of her pelvic bone, and lodged itself in her other kidney. Toxins poured out into her blood stream, polluting it with poison. She would die within ten minutes from blood loss as her organs shut down until the grip of bane.

The bundle rolled away from the young woman and a child's cry pierced the stillborn night. Itachi allowed the temperature to plummet around him until the infant went silent.

He saw the husband's hand outstretched towards the baby, but with a bullet in his leg he could not reach it.

'_Damn it.' _he thought. _'He didn't say there was a third one. I have no instructions...'_

He leaned down over the still infant and saw that she had the widest, greenest eyes he'd ever seen. Her lips were blue and her cheeks were tear-stained. She would due of hypothermia if he did nothing. Itachi used his will to warm the air around him before tucking the infant into the insides of his cloak.

The air outside was cool and dry and the stars glittered coldly like thousands of fireflies stuck in the sky. Itachi left the house through the back door, using string to pull it shut so that no fingerprints would be found later at the scene. He wasn't worried about the bullets that would be found during the autopsy; the gun he used was specially made to be silent, leave no identifying groove marks on the bullet, and automatically disintegrated said bullet once it entered the human body. It truly was the perfect weapon.

Itachi knew he couldn't just walk into a hospital considering his appearance. Small amounts of blood painted the porcelain mask on his face and his gun and knife would surely set off the metal detectors. He had to take the infant home, but she would grow hungry soon.

'_I should have stolen a bottle or two while I was there. Kuso...'_

Abandoning the thought of entering the grocery store as well, he vanished into the still night air and reappeared again in front of his brown apartment door.

Naruto was so deeply asleep that he didn't hear the wailing screams of a hungry, tired, irritable infant. Itachi walked into the bedroom to find the boy sleeping in a position that gave him cramps just thinking about it.

Itachi began to rock the baby back and forth, but immediately stopped. A smell...a horrible smell...like...like a fresh turd on a hot day...almost distinctly like that. And...Oh, kami-sama. Was that something warm on his hand?

With a grimace he looked down to see a green-eyed baby smiling placidly at him while dark brown liquid rushed down his arms.

'_Oh, gross. Gross...Absolutely disgusting.'_

Itachi was hopping mad. This baby, this newborn baby, had shit all over his hand and was _smiling _about it. He could not live this down. Never, ever, ever! A sweat drop trickled down the back of his head.

He dumped the still-smiling infant into one part of the sink and began to wash his hands vigorously in the other part. He scrubbed with his nails under the hottest water he could stand. He poured bleach from the laundry room onto his hands. He scoured them until they were red and raw before shutting the water off.

A sigh left him limp and exhausted; the baby gurgled in the sink as if it were pleased with itself. Itachi was peeling off his stained cloak with one shiny red hand while gagging at the abominable odor. A wave of nausea nearly overcame him.

And this was how Naruto found Itachi when he awoke...

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It...That thing..." he pointed to the baby in the sink, "...shat on my hand...All over my hands..." the older man explained in a whimper.

While Naruto gave the infant a sponge bath, Itachi threw his cloak into the otherwise empty washing machine and added the remaining laundry detergent for good measure. He then decided to change into a grey suit with a red tie and black shoes.

"I'm going to pick some things up from the store. Watch...it...her...whatever." he said, obviously flustered.

"...Right..." Naruto replied long after Itachi had left.

Beyond the doorway, Itachi melted into the shadows like dust in the wind. He still needed to check in with his boss.

O...M...G...Okay...Itachi and Naruto taking care of an infant. I'm still laughing at the very idea. Well, what can I say. The next chapter ought to be interesting. Push the little blue button and review. The next chapter is on my way. Oh yeah, I edited the last chapters so nothing is in bold now. Hopefully its easier for you all to read. : ) 


	5. Oh Baby

**Hello everyone. Phew. This update took a lot longer than I expected, thanks to some not-good incidents here at my house. But anyways, those are pretty much all under control now. I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who has either read or reviewed (or both) my story. I appreciate the feedback, ladies and gents. And now, without further ado, I present chapter 5 of Sanctuary.**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Naruto. I do, however, own the little baby OC that Naruto and (snickers) Itachi are now taking care of. He-he-he. Poor Itachi has no idea what's in store for him.**

**Chapter 5. Oh Baby**

Naruto held the now-clean infant in his arms. She was quiet and relaxed, smiling warmly up at him with her huge green eyes. After a clean homemade diaper made from tape and paper towels, he expected she would be. The little girl seemed to be saying "Hello." in her own adorable way. Her tiny fist waved in the air as she giggled.

"Where did you come from, little one?" he asked her. "Either way, I'm glad the orphanage needed helping hands, otherwise I wouldn't know how to take care of you. You're just that lucky, huh?"

He tickled her under the skin and baby laughter gurgled up through her mouth. She wrapped a tiny fist around Naruto's finger and waved it in the air.

"Aw..."

Naruto's sensitive ears picked up on the sound of her gurgling stomach.

"Just wait there, little Midori. Just wait for Itachi-san to get home."

He was a little surprised by how easily the name tumbled from his lips. He supposed it had something to do with the baby's clover green eyes, alabaster skin, and short dark hair. The infant looked to be about two months old. Her fuzzy hair was about an inch long and it stuck up as if she had been foolish enough to stick her tiny fingers into a socket on the wall.

The newly named baby gave a small burp and nuzzled into the soft cloth of Naruto's borrowed shirt. A tiny part of the teen's injured heart began to re-knit itself. Nothing was ever going to change the fact that he had become a victim of rape. Nothing ever could and he knew that...was aware of the knowledge even as the soreness slowly dissipated and the inner torment chipped away at his soul.

He carried Midori over to the leather couch and sat down with her cradled in his lap. Remembering to support the baby's head, he slipped a careful hand beneath it and held her close to his heart. She began to gurgle merrily, soothed by the rhythmic thump-thump of Naruto's heartbeat.

Meanwhile, a disgruntled Itachi slunk through the shadows, still occasionally muttering things like "stupid infant." and "pooping on me...ugh." and "must purchase hand sanitizer." as he went.

He came to the same building he'd been in earlier that same night. The rusty metal shed with its rundown, hole-riddled sides sat forlornly in the squat little plot of land. Like before, it seemed to be invisible to the average passerby. The man walked inside, letting the shadows provide him as cover.

He stood before his boss, who turned to face him. The chair squeaked as he spun around almost childishly, but there was an air of authority and power around him that made Itachi's expression only deepen. It was impossible to see the boss's face as the only light in the entire location was designed to cast silhouettes over him.

"You didn't tell me that there was a target C." Itachi began sharply.

"Calm down, young assassin. I thought it would be interesting to put you through a...little test." the boss finished lightly.

"That...Thing shat on my hand." the Uchiha responded with an anger-laden voice.

Despite the shadows that blocked the man's face Itachi could have sworn that he was smiling about it. Could you believe it? _Smiling _at the fact that a two-month old infant had succeeded in humiliating a grown man by dropping a rather messy brown package on his left hand.

"Get rid of it then." the boss replied simply.

"You know I don't kill children. That was the agreement when I came to work with you."

"Then it will be interesting to see how you take care of this problem." the man paused and faint smoke rings were visible in the dim light overhead. "Your pay. Mission successful, after all."

A bag containing several thousand yen was thrown across the floor and landed by Itachi's feet. The man bent down, plucked the cloth pouch from the dirt, and tucked it safely into the front pocket of his business pants.

"Dressed up for little Naruto, are you?"

Itachi felt his heartbeat lodge in his throat.

"How do I know, you ask?" said the mysterious enigma known as the boss. "It's simple really. You forget that Orochimaru once worked for me. And, he has been punished severely for what he's done. I will leave it up to Naruto to decide whether or not this will be taken to court. If so, I have connections that can guarantee his imprisonment for life. Let me know your decision by next Friday." more puffs of smoke rose up from the pipe. The faint scent of ripe cherries permeated the air like a girl's clingy perfume.

Oh no. This was not happening. This was _not _happening. Just what exactly did the man _want _him to do with the infant? Keep it? Oh no. Definitely not. Absolutely not. He was _not _going to care for a two-month old screaming pile of shit disguised cleverly as a human infant.

"As you wish." Itachi said, curtailing his behavior according to his Aristocratic standards.

"And one more thing, Itachi."

The man felt his heart lodge in his throat once more. Boss rarely called him by his first name. When he did, it usually meant something serious.

"Care for him."

Itachi felt his stomach flop like it was a hotcake in a frying pan. What could this mean? What could the boss possibly mean by "care for him?" There wasn't enough time in the world for Itachi to make sense of it all.

Just then his memory kicked in, reminding him that he still needed to buy baby formula and some diapers (mustn't forget those godsends) for It. That was how he was referring to the infant. Coldly. Informally. As an object that shot poop from its ass like a nuclear war bomb, he was taking no chances in becoming attached to the thing.

Itachi bowed and left the dingy building behind for the frigid H-E-B. As he walked in the air conditioning blasted him in the face. He suppressed the natural urge to shiver in the near-glacial temperature and began walking down the aisles.

Sure, he had seen the baby aisle before, but never had he walked down it. He'd never given it a second chance, even after all the mothers seemed to line up to gawk at his appearance as a lone wolf. A _single _lone wolf, in any case.

So, the great Itachi Uchiha went on his very first trip down the baby aisle today.

'_I had no idea that there was so much shit for...those Things. Look at this.'_

After thirty minutes of debating which baby formula had more electrolytes (he didn't raise a brother for nothing), and which diaper was guaranteed to hold _all _leaks, he chose the priciest one; he figured it to be the best one available.

Now, if he did end up taking care of the baby, he couldn't be accused of mindlessly neglecting the innocent child and subjecting her to deleterious baby food because he was cheap. He was an Uchiha, after all, and Uchihas are infamously known for not being stingy with money.

Satisfied with his choice, he made his way to the check-out counter under the sign that said "Ten items or less." He set the diapers and food down on the tiny square surface and waited patiently for the man to scan his items.

He quickly paid for the things and headed out once more into the warm night. Fall had only just begun, so the trees had not been stripped of their leaves just yet. The air was deliciously scented with some heady mixture that was distinctly autumn. He inhaled deeply, feeling too confined within the long sleeves of his sports coat.

Itachi unbuttoned his jacket and let it hang open. A breeze rushed in, causing a fraction of a smile to slide across his face. Things just seemed to be going all right with him. He had a companion now; that was how he thought of Naruto. He had money to furnish his apartment with more expensive items. And, although he was reluctant to admit it, he had a chance to fix what had gone so terribly horribly wrong in his past by raising another child.

"This...is a strange situation." he told himself.

He felt completely at ease as he rode in the elevator on the way to his condominium. The raven sighed contently as he walked through the sliding doors and down the hall towards the place he knew as home. He pulled out a ring that held a single key labeled "apt" and stuck it in the door.

After he shut the door quietly behind him, he carried the diapers and baby formula to the kitchen table. Just then he heard a soft snoring sound from behind him. He turned and a heartfelt scene nearly smacked him right in the face. Some part of Itachi's heart grew warm and tender at the sight of Naruto curled up sleeping on the couch with the infant in his arms.

Midori opened her clover eyes and gazed fondly at Itachi.

"Oh no." he whispered. "I'm not changing your diaper again."

The infant snuggled down against Naruto's thin chest and fell asleep again. Itachi watched them for some time, simply taking in the cute sight. The words of his boss suddenly echoed in his head.

"Care for Naruto."

"Care for Naruto." Itachi reiterated softly.

"I'll do what I can." he whispered to himself.

'_I'll do what I can.'_

**WOOT!! End. I thought his chapter was quite humorous. I tried my best with the humor, but I'm not a very funny person so it's hard to write outside of my persona. Still, I think I did an okay job. I'm glad you all like this story so much. It's encouraging to me. For some reason, shorter chapters are easier to write. Well, until next time. Please review!! – Bottlecaps.**


	6. Scars

**I know it's been a while since I updated, so that's why I decided to work on this fanfic now. I've been so busy with Into the Darkness and Underwater that I haven't really had time to update this one. Well, I hope you all like this chapter as much as the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters. The only character I do own is little Midori.**

**Chapter 6. Scars**

Naruto tossed and turned in the throes of a nightmare. He bit out a moan as he felt Orochimaru's cold hands sliding down to his crotch...squeezing it...licking it...Beads of sweat trickled down his face and glued his blonde hair to his forehead.

The shadows seemed to sway around him, dancing with menace as sinister laughter echoed forth. A pair of yellow eyes pierced the otherwise black silhouettes and then suddenly the heat of a long tongue was searing his cheek. He screamed and tried to jerk away, but something held his chin firmly in place.

Tears poured forth from his eyes as he felt the pain of Orochimaru's member entering him over and over again. A scream tore loose from his throat. He fought with the covers, crying as he felt warm blood slide down between his legs. The man was whispering dirty things in his ears and he tried his best to fight back, clawing at Orochimaru.

"You are mine..." he whispered.

"No!!" the blonde cried out hoarsely. "...No..." he bit out. "No, no, no."

Resistance faded and Naruto went limp as Orochimaru continued to pound into him without mercy or remorse, a grin stretched taut over his face. And then, as suddenly as it had started, the nightmare was over. Naruto sprang up from bed, panting heavily. His arms were stinging and he looked down to see that he had actually scratched himself instead of Orochimaru.

He looked up and saw a grin leering out at him from the darkest corner of the room. He couldn't help it. He screamed as loud as he could. Footsteps could be heard racing through the hall. Then a warm light washed over him and Itachi was kneeling down by his side in concern.

"Nightmare?" he asked, guessing correctly.

Not that it took much guessing. Naruto's shirt was drenched in sweat and the air in the room reeked of pure unadulterated fear. He saw the scratch marks on his arms then and took one into his hand. He examined them in the light.

'_He's going to ask what happened. I know it. I don't want to relive it again. Please...anything but that.'_

Itachi's eyes seemed to read his thoughts because the next thing he knew he was being tugged into a sitting position. His mouth opened in a silent 'O' as he felt something cold down by the seat of his pants. Shame overcame him then. Upon waking from his nightmare, he had urinated on himself.

"I...have to go to the bathroom." he managed to say before pulling free and heading towards said location.

Once inside he pulled his pants down and examined them. Blood and urine streaked his borrowed jeans and underwater. Guilt washed over him in a tidal wave that stole his breath away. He knew the blood was sometimes the result of extremely forceful rape.

He sighed, the ache in him growing fierce again. The memory...the horrible memory was consuming his mind and the pain was overwhelming. He needed something, anything to get rid of the pain. He scoured the bathroom with his eyes, searching in vain for something he didn't quite know. They caught on a shaver and Naruto shivered with delicious anticipation.

'_I haven't done that in a while. It's been what...two years? But should I start again? It took me forever to stop, and even now, the urges haven't ceased.'_

Thinking quickly, he reached over and locked the door, not know that Itachi's supersensitive hearing picked up the noise easily. Itachi heard, but decided to give Naruto some space and time to calm down. That hadn't happened with him, after all. His eyes glazed over in memory as he traveled back to the days when he was just a boy himself...An assassin in training.

An old guilt washed over him like an ocean wave. He blinked back the beginnings of tears as he remembered the hands of his father touching him in places he couldn't name, could remember the bruises that had littered his skin and the ache within him that nothing seemed to fill. But most of all, he remembered the pain as he voiced his story to the police officers. The questions they asked seemed ceaseless. Always about the details.

He remembered curling up on the floor in his room while his younger brother tried to comfort him as best as an eight-year-old could. But that was before the fire. Before his father had used his powers of genjutsu to imitate his appearance, torched the house, and pulled a gun on his wife, Sasuke, and then himself.

Sasuke had survived the ordeal, but was taken into protective custody. And then...he had become a fugitive. He learned all he could from his trainer and then graduated as an assassin after making his first successful kill. He had become part of an elite underground group known as the ANBU where his boss assigned missions and paid handsomely. It wasn't easy to take a life, far from it, but he had dedicated himself to the job.

After growing out his hair and maturing, he barely resembled any trace of his former self. Now he was free from his past and could come and go as he pleased from his house. At least, that was, until he rescued Naruto. Opening his eyes, he shook the memory away and gave an uncharacteristic sigh.

'_Speaking of Naruto, I should check on him. He should have been out by now.'_

Itachi stood against the bathroom door, listening to every sound Naruto made. Naruto, meanwhile, had turned the shower on and that masked the noise of disassembling the shaver. He held the blade to his wrist, briefly contemplated suicide, but then stopped. A sudden rage came over him. He threw the blade as far as he could to the opposite wall. They hit with a _clink _and fell to the floor with a tinny clatter. Then he threw the other three blades as well; they landed with similar noise.

The hot water made his scratches sting fiercely. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as the liquid washed away the traces of his nightmare. Finally, after the water had gone cold, he shut the faucet off and stepped out. Somewhat embarrassed, he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Um...I-Itachi. Could I...um...maybe get some clothes?"

"Of course. One moment."

Naruto was startled to hear the reply, especially from so close. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Itachi move away from the door. Itachi went to his room and searched for a pair of pajamas. It was, after all, only two or three in the morning. He selected a pair of loose black sweatpants and a plain blue shirt that he was sure would match Naruto's eyes along with a pair of clean underwear.

He returned to the restroom and proffered Naruto the clothes. The blonde took them gratefully and was about to shut the door when a look of horror crossed his face.

"Midori..." he whispered. "Where's Midori?"

"Where's who?" Itachi asked, feeling like a complete idiot.

"The baby!" Naruto cried panic-stricken.

Without thinking he lurched out of the room and ran all the way to the couch, only to find nothing, not even a trace of Midori.

"Where is she?!" Naruto whirled around only to come face to face with Itachi holding a carefully wrapped bundle.

"Breathe, Naruto. I moved her into my bedroom when came home from taking care of business."

He said the last part so coldly, so informally, that Naruto cringed. For a brief moment he was reminded of Orochimaru's voice...so frigid, like ice...and his eyes gleaming yellow in the dark hallway. He started to shake, not realizing it until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Relax." Itachi's voice commanded him.

There was something so rich, so compelling about the man's voice that he felt obligated to obey it. He stopped trembling and stood there calmly, gazing into Itachi's eyes but at the same time looking through him.

"You may want to put some clothes on before you get sick."

"Oh, gees." Naruto's cheeks went scarlet. He started to run, but stopped as pain sliced through him yet again.

'_I'm starting to get awfully familiar with pain.' _thought the blond somewhat sadly.

Itachi knew why Naruto had paused in his running and continued to watch him as he walked slowly. His sharp eyes caught on something silver-colored on the teen's legs. Not wanting to make his new companion feel uncomfortable in any way, he continued to observe the strange markings from the corner of one eye.

Only as Naruto disappeared inside the bathroom did Itachi realize what they were: scars.

**And that concludes this chapter of Sanctuary. It's not humorous as the last chapter, but we need a serious chapter every now and then. I apologize for the superlate update. I'm grounded so I only get ten minutes of computer time a day. The next chapter should be up sooner, though. Well, thanks for reading. –Bottlecaps. **


	7. Previous Addiction

**Happy birthday to me!! Happy birthdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to me!! (Winces as the glass windows crack and shatter). ....O.o.... Oh Well. Enough of that. On to the story, cause I'm sure that's all you really came here for. Here you go!**

**Chapter 7. Previous Addiction**

Naruto emerged from the bathroom fully clothed with cheeks flushing scarlet. He looked almost feverish as he took the baby from Itachi and sat down on the couch. The assassin observed them silently, but his eyes belied a gentle patience that Naruto seemed to take comfort from.

"Her name is Midori," he said, looking down while rocking her gently.

"The color of her eyes." Itachi noted.

His eyes shifted subtly to take in Naruto's face and features. Deep blue eyes stared back at him, framed by long messy blond hair that hung down over his face. Three small scar-like marks would have marred each cheek, but Itachi found beauty in the flaw and he soon found himself unconsciously admiring the blonde.

Abruptly he snapped himself out of it, knowing for certain that nothing in his face could have possibly given him away.

"How do you do that, Itachi-san?"

Itachi raised one aristocratic eyebrow. "Do what?" he asked, his voice rich velvet to Naruto's ears.

"You make your face so cold...like you're a stone. It's impossible to tell what you're thinking." the blond explained simply with a shrug. Below his breath, he added, "I was like that once."

Unbeknownst to him, Itachi was able to hear him perfectly thanks to his profession as an assassin for the ANBU. Still, to keep up a pretext, he walked over to Naruto and sat down, an expression of bemusement on his face.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

Itachi found himself glancing down at the blonde's arms, scanning for the same silverish markings that accented Naruto's legs. He made sure to do this carefully so as not to attract Naruto's attention, waiting until he was crooning at the small infant before raking his eyes over Naruto's arms.

Sure enough, the thick white lines were there, marring the veins by his wrists. Some of the shallower cuts were demarcated by thin silver marks while the deeper ones were purple. They were scattered randomly across both of the boy's arms, growing denser as they neared the thick white scars marring his wrists. A slight growl escaped past Itachi's lips, but he quickly reined it. Unfortunately, the temporary loss of self-control did not escape Naruto's attention.

"What?" he asked, turning his attention to the older man beside him.

"It is nothing of your concern."

Naruto's brows furrowed.

"Even your words are cold." he frowned, glancing up into Itachi's eyes.

He was held captive by the pained look in the assassin's eyes. They were a dark charcoal, but even as he watched, they slowly bled into fiery crimson orbs before turning black once again. The pain was still there, still staring him in the face, and it hurt him to look, but he couldn't turn away.

"Who...are you?" Naruto asked, edging away from the older man slightly, tightening his grip on the blanket-wrapped bundle cradled in his arms.

"Please." Itachi said simply, and that one word was raw and laced with anguish.

Naruto remained stiff, an expression of barely concealed fear frozen on his face, but he stopped inching away.

"Please." Itachi repeated.

"Okay..." said Naruto, his voice full of uncertainty. "Okay..."

Itachi stood in one swift, fluid movement and was beside Naruto in the next second. Slowly he bent down and his cool, dry lips pressed against Naruto's forehead. A small gasp escaped past Naruto's teeth, but other than that he did not speak.

The blonde yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted from the disturbed sleep he'd been having the past several nights he'd been there. It seemed like just when he thought his dreams were safe, Orochimaru appeared, tainting them with his vile presence. Then the nightmares came to plague him until he woke, frantically searching the darkness for the yellow eyes he knew would not be there.

Still...Naruto gently untangled one hand from the bundle and traced it down the fresh scratches on his opposite arm. A hiss issued forth from his mouth as the hot pain flooded through him. The older man caught his hand in a blindingly fast movement and set it down firmly by his side.

"That is unnecessary." Itachi began, his words and tone too formal to make a big impression on Naruto.

"Oh..." was all the blonde could say. "You noticed?"

Naruto flipped his arm over and traced a finger down his arm, feeling the indented scars that seemed to proliferate every time he looked at them. Itachi took his hand again, but this time he used it to push up the sleeve of his black shirt. Instead of letting it go, he gently ran Naruto's fingers over his wrist.

Naruto could not stifle his gasp, which was partially at the sudden spark of electricity that seemed to shock him when they touched and partially at the way the other man's arm felt. Ridge after ridge after ridge made his fingers tingle as they pushed against the raised scars marring Itachi's right arm. Finally, the man released Naruto's hand.

"You see." Itachi spoke again, but this time his voice was calm, almost patient, and understanding. "I too have had a previous addiction."

Naruto's face turned scarlet and he mumbled something lowly beneath his breath. Itachi caught every word, but said nothing, waiting for the blonde to speak again.

"Why?" he asked. "You...Never mind. I should know better than to do that."

Itachi sighed uncharacteristically and ran a hand through his long black hair, which was free for once of its usual ponytail.

"It is a long story, and one I cannot tell completely, but I will do my best. Sometimes things heal when you share them."

Naruto whipped his head up, startled, blue eyes wide and brimming with uncertainty.

"That's okay," he said quickly. "I don't need to know the story behind it...them." he added, tacking the last part on.

"I think that perhaps if I tell you my story, you will be willing to share yours?"

"I can't." Naruto said flatly. "I don't want to talk about it."

A bemused expression flitted across Itachi's face, but it disappeared so quickly that Naruto doubted he'd seen it in the first place.

"You are right." Itachi agreed. "You don't trust me enough yet. That makes sense."

"I'm sorry!!" Naruto blurted out unexpectedly.

The corners of Itachi's mouth turned up slightly. "You've nothing to apologize for."

"No...that's not what I meant. I meant...sorry...for being here...for taking up space in your apartment...for...well...everything. I'll leave now."

"At four-o-clock in the morning?" Itachi asked, a strange half-smile on his face.

"Is it really that early?" Naruto asked, yawning again as a wave of exhaustion hit him.

The past several nights of restless sleep were getting to him. Suddenly the temperature around him seemed to drop dramatically. He shivered once, twice, and closed his eyes. His grip on Midori loosened, and in one swift blur of a movement, Itachi was holding her in one arm and Naruto's sleeping form in the other arm.

'_He hardly weighs a thing.' _Itachi thought as he walked to his spare bedroom and set Naruto down on the edge of the bed. Then he pulled the covers back, picked Naruto up again, and slid him down between the covers before pulling them up. The blonde did not stir once during all of his movement, but that was because Itachi was still maintaining the cold atmosphere. He lowered the temperature of the air around him slowly until Naruto's eyes began to move restlessly beneath his eyelids.

'_Good. He's in REM sleep.'_

Itachi allowed the air around Naruto to warm up gradually until it had returned to its normal temperature around a mild seventy degrees. After making sure that Naruto was still dreaming, he got up and left to put Midori in the center of his bed. However, his plans were foiled when Naruto's hand reached out and took his.

"Don't leave." he mumbled, talking in his sleep.

At the same time, Midori let out a fitful sigh and opened her clover green eyes. A dribble of spit filled her mouth as she sighed again, then blinked at him as if to say, "You're not leaving him, are you?"

"Oh no." he said to himself. "Oh _no_. I did not ask for this. I did _not _ask for this."

He was absolutely positive that the...thing...could understand him because a low, keening wail filled the room.

"You had better not cry." he said, looking down at the infant in his arms.

She sniffed tearfully, opening and closing her mouth again and again, as though she were deciding whether or not she felt like crying.

"I'm serious." Itachi said sternly.

The temperature around him plummeted rapidly until little Midori closed her eyes and fell asleep within seconds. Itachi warmed the atmosphere again and set her down beside Naruto, who still had not let go of his hand. Itachi pried it loose and flexed his fingers. The king-sized bed had enough pillows for Itachi to make a "barricade" around the child so that she would not roll off the bed.

He sighed and crossed the threshold, ready to leave and return to bed, but just then Naruto whimpered in his sleep.

"N-No." his breath hitched in his chest, then sped up. "Mm...mm. N-No. Please."

Itachi moved in a blur, at enough ease to use his full speed. Besides, no one could see him. Naruto was asleep and so was Midori, but even if she'd been awake, she wouldn't have been able to understand. He placed his hand on Naruto's head, which he found to be slick with perspiration.

Slowly, gently, he traced one long, pale finger down across Naruto's face. The skin felt as smooth as satin, even with the scars that marred his cheeks.

'_I wonder if he will ever tell me how he received these scars.' _he thought to himself.

He stood over Naruto, occasionally stroking the blonde's face or touching his hair, but always erect and prepared to wake him in case he started scratching at his arms again. Dawn found him in the same position. He stifled a yawn as he reached to caress Naruto's blonde hair, something he hoped to be able to do again in the near future as he'd found it to be utterly soft, silky, and almost irresistible.

When Naruto began to stir three hours later, Itachi stepped from the room, feeling something akin to regret as he shut the door behind him and walked to the kitchen. He set the coffee maker to brew French vanilla coffee and began whipping eggs with milk for breakfast. Sure enough, the eggs were just finished cooking and he'd moved on to the low-fat, low-sodium bacon when Naruto emerged from the spare bedroom rubbing one blue eye sleepily.

"Morning." Naruto said, sniffing the air. "I knew I smelled something good, but you didn't need to make me breakfast. I would have been just fine with cereal...Not that I don't appreciate it!!" he added. "It's just that I wasn't expecting that. You don't have to do things like that for me. I'm gonna leave today so..." he paused, not knowing what else to say but knowing at the same time that he was babbling senselessly.

"Good morning." Itachi said cordially as he set a plate for himself and a plate for Naruto on the table, effectively putting an end to Naruto's protests.

"Oh..." was all Naruto could say. "Thank you."

They ate their breakfast in a silence that neither of them were willing to break. When they finished, Itachi stood and took Naruto's plate and set them in the dishwasher.

"I would like to take this opportunity to ask you something, Naruto. And I ask this because I know not what your situation is." Itachi said as he turned to face the blue-eyed blonde before him.

"Um...Okay." Naruto replied.

"I would like it..." he paused. "...very much...if you would consider moving in with me."

Naruto blinked once, blinked twice, as comprehension slowly dawned on him.

"What?" he asked.

He continued to stare at Itachi questioningly while the other man watched him with an expression on his face that could not be more serious.

**Well...that brings this chapter to a close. I apologize for the late update. As always, I sincerely apologize for not updating 'Into the Darkness'. I've got about 6 pages typed on that...Eh-he...I'll probably post it up soon. Reviews will be much appreciated. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner. **


End file.
